


[Commission] Immature

by BabyLily



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapers, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLily/pseuds/BabyLily
Summary: Written by me, commissioned by anonymous.Dipper's insecurities get the better of him.





	[Commission] Immature

"So, umm, uh... h-hey Wendy. I... I was just wondering if... if you had any... had any plans tonight?"  
  
Dipper just grinned awkwardly at the girl behind the counter, who was clearly more invested in the two-week old issue of "Lumberjack Weekly" she was reading than she was in actually doing her job. However, she did raise her head and looked at him, answering his question.  
  
"What? Oh yeah, me and the guys are going to a party. In fact, they should be here any minute to pick me up."  
  
The young boy felt a bit discouraged at first, but decided to try his luck again:  
  
"So... how... how about I just... come with you to that party, hm? I'm sure it'll be..."  
  
"Sorry, dude, but... I don't think that's a good idea. See, it's a high school party, and things could happen, and if something happens to you and your grunkle finds out..."  
  
"Hey! I'm... I'm  _almost_  a teenager! And I can look after myself! You just..."  
  
The door to the Mystery Shack burst open, and Wendy's friends rushed in.  
  
"YO WENDY!"  
  
"YO GUYS!"  
  
"Are you coming? Or are you still busy... babysitting?"  
  
The look Nate gave him was too much for Dipper, and he just turned and left for his room.  
  
He was hoping that he could distract himself by playing a board game with his sister, or even just talking with her about any random topic they could think of, but when he got to their shared room in the attic of the shack, she was nowhere to be seen. All he could find was a note on her bed.  
  
 _Hey Dip-Dop! This girl's out on a hot date, so I'll see ya later today. Woop! Woop!_  
  
Dipper sighed. Even his sister had an easier time getting a date than him! He decided to just go for a walk in the woods. Maybe he would stumble across yet another weird supernatural entity or phenomenon that threatens his life and/or sanity. That would surely distract him for at least 20 minutes or so.  
  
  
  
He did not. Just walking through the woods did nothing to distract him from what happened earlier. Especially the "babysitting" comment from Wendy's friend. He would never openly admit it, but there's nothing that got more to Dipper than being treated like a child. He was very mature for his age, and the fact that his sister - who, at least in his eyes, did not usually behave that mature for someone going to high school soon - had an easier time achieving a "grown up" milestone like getting a date... it frustrated him.  
  
It frustrated him enough to overlook the root sticking out from the ground.  
  
"Waaagh!"  
  
Stumbling over the root, he started tumbling down a ravine, finding himself in a field of strange, turquoise flowers, with a weird polka dot like pattern on their petals.  
  
"I've never seen flowers like this before..."  
  
He took the journal from his bag - he would never leave the Shack without it - and saw if he could find anything about these flowers in there. However, as he did, he started feeling more and more tired. Despite that, he found a page with a picture of the flowers.  
  
"Doubting Daisies. A strange plant, maybe hallucinogenic, maybe magical. Makes..."  
  
He yawned.  
  
"...makes whoever comes into... contact with them... very sleepy and... puts them in a dream state... based on... whatever... insecurity... is most... prevalent... in... their... mi..."  
  
Dipper's eyes, just as his head, felt so heavy, and he could not help but fall asleep on the spot.  
  
  
  
"Uggh... what happened?"  
  
Dipper slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of the blur in his vision. Slowly, the image in front of him became clearer. He - somehow - was back in the living room of the Mystery Shack. Or wait... was he  _back?_  Did he ever leave?  
  
"Oh hey, you're awake!"  
  
His eyes jumped to the place the voice came from, and he was quite surprised to see Wendy standing there over him.  
  
"W-Wendy? What's going on?"  
  
"Well, seems like you decided to take a quick nap, little guy."  
  
She eyed him for a second and continued.  
  
"Oh, and seems like you..."  
  
"Alright, I'll be off for my date then!"  
  
Dipper looked behind Wendy and saw his sister leaving the Shack, all dolled up and wearing fancy (for her) clothes.  
  
"Okay, have fun," Wendy replied.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this? Even with the..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, no worries. I have no problem babysitting your little bro for a few hours!"  
  
Babysitting?  _Little bro?_  
  
"Okay, if you say so! See you then!"  
  
And with that, Mabel was gone, and Dipper blurted out the thought that was on his mind:  
  
" _Babysitting your little bro?_  What the heck, Wendy? Mabel and I are the same age!"  
  
Wendy chuckled a little.  
  
"I mean, technically yeah, but you gotta admit that she's just a bit more mature than you, little dude."  
  
"Mabel? More mature than me? Whatever would give you that impression?"  
  
"Well," said Wendy, "I think the biggest one is that Mabel doesn't wet herself."  
  
"What? I don't..."  
  
But as he looked down on himself, he noticed three things. For one, he was wearing neither a shirt, nor pants. Secondly, he was wearing a very thick  _diaper!_  And finally... that diaper was visibly soaked!  
  
"W-what the heck? Th-this can't be happening! I... I can't... I'm not... I..."  
  
"Shh..."  
  
Dipper immediately fell silent as he felt Wendy picking him up and gently cooing and rocking him.  
  
"Calm down, it's alright. I know you never really got the hang of the whole potty thing. That's okay. Some people just mature faster, some slower... and some stay babies forever!"  
  
"F-forever? W-what are you talking about?"  
  
But Wendy seemed to ignore him, as she carried him towards the door of the spare room he and Mabel had found a while ago. He was wondering why she carried him to Soos' room, but as they entered, his heart stopped for a second.  
  
The whole room was built up like a nursery! There were stuffed animals and baby toys strewn about the floor, a playpen in the back corner, an oversized crib and right across from it an oversized changing table... on which he was currently being placed.  
  
Oh no. Wendy would not...  
  
"Alright, time to give you your diaper change, little guy."  
  
"D-diaper change! N-no, Wendy, really! I-I can do that myself! I-in fact, I can probably just... you know... use the toilet from now on, and..."  
  
Wendy laughed as she gathered the rest of the changing supplies.  
  
"Sorry, Diaper... I mean Dipper. But we can't exactly trust a big baby like you to properly diaper himself, now can we?"  
  
"But I... h-hey!"  
  
Without any big announcement of her intentions, Wendy started undoing the tabs on the diaper and plopped it open in front of her. Dipper flinched, for one because of the sudden feeling of cold air on his exposed wet private parts, but also due to the embarrassing situation he found himself in. His biggest crush, the coolest and prettiest girl he knew, changing his soggy diaper and looking directly at...  
  
"Your 'Little Dipper'! Aww, it's so cute!"  
  
Dipper blushed furiously.  
  
"I-it's not little!"  
  
"Sweetie, it's positively tiny! But hey, what can you expect from a baby penis, hm?"  
  
There was no outright mocking in her voice, it was more like a matter-of-factly assessment, with a more sweet tone, as if she was talking to a toddler. Nonetheless, Dipper could not help but feel utterly embarrassed by her words. But Wendy's comments about his... downstairs situation would not even be the most embarrassing part of this diaper change. Because just as Wendy had wiped his "Little Dipper" clean, got rid of the sodden diaper, and put a fresh, dry one underneath him, Dipper suddenly, and without warning, started peeing again, without his new diaper even being taped on yet!  
  
Wendy sighed.  
  
"Oh well... can't really blame a baby for peeing himself, now can I?"  
  
She ruffled his hair as she took the diaper away and pulled yet another diaper out of the package, cleaned Dipper up again, and put the fresh diaper on him, without accidents this time. The experience was so harrowing for Dipper! Not only did it prolong the already embarrassing changing process even more, it was also such a humiliating feeling to start peeing without any control, all while his crush was directly looking at his penis! Of course, Wendy noting how she cannot really balme him since he is just a baby in her eyes did not help either.  
  
"There we go. All tightly packed up again, and safe for future accidents."  
  
Dipper blushed again at her mention of "future accidents" and kept blushing as she picked him up with ease and carried him towards the kitchen, where - much to his shock - an oversized high chair was waiting for him. Wendy strapped him in and then put a baby bottle of milk in his mouth. Dipper immediately took it out.  
  
"Wendy! I really don't need to drink from a bottle like this!"  
  
Wendy looked at him somewhat sternly.  
  
"Oh no, little guy! Not this again! The last time I let you drink from a sippy cup instead of your bottle, you got your milk all over you! So..."  
  
She plopped the rubber nipple back in his mouth.  
  
"It's bottle or nothing!"  
  
Honestly, he probably would have preferred "nothing" and was just about to remove the bottle again, but then he looked back at Wendy (who, as he now noticed, seemed to have grown just a little bit taller) and, intimidated by her glare, which seemed to say "drink up,  _or else_ ", he complied and suckled on his bottle until it was completely empty. Just as he drank the last drop of his milk, Wendy put a jar of applesauce in front of him, put a spoon inside it, and moved the spoon around in front of him, making airplane noises.  
  
"Vroom! Vroom! Here comes the airplane! Requesting permission to land!"  
  
Dipper blushed once again at the childish way she treated him.  
  
"Wendy, is this really..."  
  
"Dipper... be a good baby..."  
  
Dipper flinched a bit. The tone in her voice was unusually cold and threatening, and he really got the impression that he should not try to fight back now. Even though it was still with some reluctance, he opened his mouth to receive the babyish mush she wanted to feed him. Spoonful by spoonful, the jar of applesauce slowly got more and more empty, and Dipper's stomach felt more and more full. He could not believe that a baby-sized portion of applesauce could ever make him feel so filled out.  
  
Eventually, the jar was completely empty, and Wendy took Dipper out of his high chair and into her arms. She seemed so tall of a sudden.  
  
"There, now was that so bad?"  
  
She proceeded to press him against her shoulder, his face now looking down her back. He was not sure what was happening, but when she started lightly rocking him and patting his back with her hand, he realized what she was doing, and it only fed into the humiliating feeling of being babied.  
  
After a few seconds, Dipper did manage to let out a burp.  
  
"Well done, little guy! Now, let's have some fun, okay?"  
  
Dipper was wondering what exactly she meant by "having some fun", but once again, it quickly became clear to him when she carried him out into the hallway, opened up a storage closet, and took out a stroller, with a net on its back, which was filled with childish toys, like buckets and shovels. She put him into the stroller, strapped him in tightly, and rolled him outside.  
  
"Let's go to the playground!"  
  
  
  
There he was, sitting in the sandpit at the local playground, senselessly digging sand out of the pit and into his bucket. As if that was not already embarrassing enough, he was also sitting there completely naked, except for a thick, crinkly, embarrassing diaper. And with every movement he made, the rustling of his only garment's plastic exterior served as a clear reminder of his situation. As did the pointing fingers and giggling voices of the other children at the playground.  
  
However, it was not their comments and sneers that really caught his attention. Instead, it was the voices of his "babysitter" and some mothers sitting on a bench nearby.  
  
"So that one over there is yours? Oh my, but isn't he a bit old for diapers?"  
  
"You might think so, but really, he's nothing more than a big baby."  
  
That did it for Dipper! He angrily rammed his shovel into the sandy ground, got up, and walked towards Wendy and the mothers, who struggled hard to suppress chuckles at the adorable way he waddled towards them, his legs spread apart by the very thick diaper. He honestly looked like a slightly taller toddler who was not quite potty trained yet.  
  
"I'm  _not_  a baby, Wendy!"  
  
"Dipper, please, we all know that you are!"  
  
"I'm not! Stop treating me like one! I'm twelve years old!"  
  
"Maybe, but age is something different from maturity. And the little tantrum you're throwing here..."  
  
"I'M NOT THROWING A TANTRUM!"  
  
"Dipper..."  
  
Wendy took on the more stern tone again, and stood up, with the other mothers also glaring at the diapered boy before them. But Dipper did not care one bit. All of the pent up frustration that had been building up throughout the entire day was now taking over the big baby's thoughts, and nothing could deter him from getting his way right now.  
  
"We're going back to the Mystery Shack and I'll put on some actual clothes and you'll stop treating me as if I'm some kind of big baby!"  
  
"You  _are_  a..."  
  
"I'M NOT A  _ **FUCKING**_  BABY!"  
  
Silence seemed to fall over the playground, as the mothers covered their mouths with their hands, shocked at the outburst of this little toddler in front of them. Wendy kept silent, but pulled on Dipper's arm. Once again, she seemed a lot taller than usual, as she dragged him to another bench.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
Without answering his question, the redhead sat down on the bench and pulled him over her lap. Without a word, she slowly raised her hand higher, and higher, and higher, until...  
  
 _SMACK!_  
  
The impact stung, even with the diaper cushioning most of it.  
  
 _SMACK!_  
  
This one hurt even more.  
  
 _SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_  
  
Wendy kept spanking him until he was a sobbing heap of misery. After she was done, she sat him up on her lap, so his tear-filled eyes were facing her. With not even the faintest glimpse of emotion in her voice, she said:  
  
"I think it's time to bring you to a place you really belong..."  
  
Dipper wanted to ask what she meant by that, but his sobbing suffocated any attempt at forming coherent words. On top of that, the tears in his eyes blurred his vision, but even through that, he could see the scenery around him changing...  
  
  
  
"Whu...where am I?"  
  
Dipper opened his eyes and looked around the place he suddenly found himself in. It kind of looked like the hallway of a daycare or preschool, with lots of childish pictures, drawings, and shapes lining the walls, but the colors seemed more cold muted, unlike the bright and warm colors he would have expected from such a place. However, what worried him more was the fact that he seemed to sit on the ground, and try as he might, he could not get up.  
  
Then, a person entered the hallway. And that was all Dipper could really make out about them. That they were a person. It was strange, but despite looking at them, and hearing their voice, he could not discern whether the person was young or old, tall or short, man or woman.  
  
"Ah, there you are, our newest guest..."  
  
The person looked at a clipboard.  
  
"Diaper Pines, two years old..."  
  
"It's... it's Dipper! And I'm twelve, not two!"  
  
The person looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Well, I can hardly believe that claim, Diaper."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because for one, it says 'Age: 2' on my papers here..."  
  
They showed him the clipboard, and he could see that it indeed said his age was two years old, before they pulled the clipboard away again.  
  
"Silly me, you can't read, obviously. Anyway, the second reason..."  
  
They held their nose.  
  
"...is that twelve year olds don't mess their diapers!"  
  
Dipper's eyes grew wide and he looked down towards his hips. And indeed, much to his shock - and disgust - he was wearing a diaper with a visibly bulging yellow front that was actually leaking some pee from how soaked it was, and a very big brown lump in his behind, indicating that that part was also almost about to burst.  
  
Dipper got teary-eyed, the confusion and shame and fear too much too handle for him. He felt himself being lifted up and carried away.  
  
"There, there. It's okay. You're just a baby, you can't help it."  
  
The person carried him to a large changing table and took out diaper changing supplies... including a fresh diaper that was not only twice as thick as the one he was wearing right now, but was also pink and adorned with lots of hearts, flowers, unicorns, and princesses.  
  
"W-what's that?"  
  
"It's your fresh diaper, silly..."  
  
They opened up his dirty diaper.  
  
"B-but that's a girl's diaper!"  
  
"Yes, perfect for someone like you..."  
  
They plopped the diaper open, a horrid stench emanating from it.  
  
"B-but I'm a boy!"  
  
The person chuckled as they wiped his miniscule member.  
  
"Please. There are many things you are, but there are two you definitely aren't. You obviously aren't 'grown-up', and neither are you 'manly'. Just take a look at the mirror!"  
  
Almost automatically, his head rolled over to the side, where he could see himself in a mirror, lying on a changing table, getting changed... with his hair done up in two long pig tails, and his facial features very childish slightly feminine. He looked just like his sister when they were both about four years old!  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh yes, little Diaper," the person said as they started powdering his lower body, "you're just a weak, small, girlish little child. A little diaper baby, who will always stay in diapers. Once I finish changing you..."  
  
They closed the thick pink diaper up.  
  
"...you'll go play with the other babies, and then you'll pee and poop yourself again, and I'll change you, and you'll go play, and you'll pee and poop yourself, and so on and so on, forever and ever and ever!"  
  
Forever? No! It could not be! He was no girl, and especially no baby! He...  
  
"Oh? Looks like you couldn't even wait that long. You really like dirty diapers, don't you?"  
  
He started to cry even more as the front of his diaper started getting very soggy again. And to make things worse, he felt how a large lump of poop was exiting his behind and slowly filling his diaper. The feeling was uncomfortable and embarrassing, and the stench was almost unbearable. The person in front of him, however, only laughed.  
  
"Oh yes... just a baby, just a little, helpless baby. You'll never grow up. Never. Always a child, always a child, always a child..."  
  
  
  
 _Always a child, always a child, always a child..._  
  
"N... nuh... no... no...  _ **NO!**_ "  
  
Dipper's body shot upwards as he tried to get his bearings.  
  
"W-what? What happened?"  
  
It was dark already. He looked at himself. He was wearing his usual shirt, vest, and - thankfully - pants. As he looked at his surroundings, he saw that he was lying in a field of strange flowers, his journal opened up on a page about these flowers. In the light of the full moon, he quickly skimmed over the description.  
  
"Doubting Daisies... makes sleepy... dream state... based on insecurities... embarrassing scenarios... oh."  
  
He looked up, letting what had just happened go through his mind. The flowers! Of course, it had to have been the flowers! He had simply been asleep for the last couple of hours! It was only a dream!  
  
Dipper sighed a sigh of relief, picked up his journal, and started trekking back to the Mystery Shack.  
  
He was so relieved that, under the sparse light of the moon, he did not even notice the large wet spot in the front of his shorts...


End file.
